landofthelostfandomcom-20200214-history
Stone Soup
Stone Soup was the Fourteenth Episode of the First Season. It was written by Joyce Perry. Summary The Marshalls have to barter with the Pakuni in order to reverse a drought. Plot The Land of the Lost has been going through a drought. Despite a lot of thunder and lightning, there has been no rain. Will and Holly start to believe that the situation has somehow negatively affected their father's mental state, as evinced by his making stone soup, consisting solely of water and a big stone. Eventually, Will and Holly realize their father's actions are a morality play for their benefit, but the reality is that the drought has negatively affected the creatures of the Land of the Lost. Usually docile, Emily the Brontosaurus has gone on a rampage, and all the Dinosaurs have been ravaging all the food sources that the Pakuni generally harvest, which in turn has turned the Pakuni against the Marshalls. Rick believes Will and Holly have discovered the reason for the drought, namely the Crystals which are missing from one of the Pylons which control the weather. They find the crystals in the Pakuni's home. Together, they have to figure out how to get the crystals back and replace them in the pylon, all the while mending relations with the Pakuni. Rick figures that a communal pot of stone soup may be the answer to both their problems. Message * "Every problem no matter how severe has a solution." Cast * Spencer Milligan as Rick Marshall * Wesley Eure as Will Marshall * Kathy Coleman as Holly Marshall * Philip Paley as Cha-Ka * Sharon Bair as Sa * Joe A. Giamalva as Ta Dinosaurs * Emily * Spot * Spike * Dopey Trivia * This was the last episode for Joe A. Giamalva as Ta. Starting with the Second Season, he was replaced with Scutter McTay in the role. * Emily is normally very peaceful, but she charged Will and Holly, forcing them to retreat to a pylon. Possibly drought conditions made her (and the other dinosaurs) rather irritable. * After allowing Sa to sample the stone soup he was preparing, Will and Rick Marshall refer to Sa with masculine pronouns. Sa is female. * After sampling the stone soup, Ta produces an iguana to add to the soup. This would be a continuity error since the Pakuni are vegetarians. * A rather absurd blooper occurs after the Marshalls have successfully traded rocks for the crystals. During a particularly loud clap of thunder then a flash of lightning, Holly clings to her father, protesting in a loud voice, "Daddy, I'm scared!" "Don't tell Will," Rick replies to his daughter. It was never clarified why Holly should not tell Will, but Will was barely three feet away at the time Holly made this statement. Doubtless, he heard. * The title of the episode is based on folk tale of the same name. "Stone Soup" is about a small group of hungry travellers who come into a village, where the residents are unwilling to share from their food supply. The travellers then go a stream and fill a cooking pot with water, then place a large stone in the pot and begin to cook it. When curious villagers happen by, one by one, the travellers say they are preparing stone soup, which is supposedly a delicious and nourishing meal. In order to have a share of the soup, each of the villagers contributes an ingredient to the soup. The stone is discarded, and everyone present enjoys a share of the soup. Category:Episodes